Skinwalker
by Skybreaker39
Summary: Sophia Swan, Isabella's fraternal twin, chooses to move to Forks with her sister. She has a powerful gift to master and a decision to make. If she fails to accomplish these tasks in time, the Volturi will fall…
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. I have very little creative writing experience, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. I've been reading some poly stories recently, and I noticed that most fail to actually give the love interests different personalities. My goal is to avoid this problem. Thanks for reading!**

Marcus reclined on the rightmost of three thrones, watching the young bronze-haired vampire that stood in the center of the judgement hall. The thrones, gorgeously carved and polished wooden chairs, stood on a raised dais. Aside from the chairs, the room was devoid of furniture. The floors were composed of dark wood, and the walls were decorated with a variety of paintings and tapestries. None of the decorations in this room were extremely precious; on occasion the vampires brought to the judgement hall refused to surrender to their fate, and the room's decorations were susceptible to damage. The room was lit by natural light from a window facing one of the castle's interior courtyards. Intricate chandeliers hung from the ceiling, though they were currently unlit.

In addition to the three members of the Volturi coven and their supplicant, the room held 3 guards. Several more waited within earshot, though they were rarely needed.

The first thing Marcus noticed about the young vampire, Edward Cullen, was that he had an unusual number of bonds radiating from him. Bonds that only Marcus could see. What interested Marcus the most were the bonds of silver, indicating close coven ties. He had six, while most vampires never had more than one or two. Additionally, there was a frayed bronze bond.

"It is a great pleasure to meet Carlisle's eldest son," Aro said after the introductions. "How is he doing these days?"

"He is well," Edward replied. "We moved recently, but he is settling in well at the new hospital."

"Wonderful. I should like to have his new address, so I may continue to write to him on occasion. But we will return to that later. Tell me, Edward, what brings you to Volterra?"

"I seek death."

"Death? Why?" Aro inquired, his cheery smile melting into a frown.

"It is… personal."

"Does Carlisle know you are here?"

"I am sure he does, by now."

"Stop torturing the boy, Aro. If he wishes death, then grant his wish," Caius said.

Aro ignored his brother. "Have you heard of my gift, Edward?"

"Yes. You can read any though one has ever had, with a touch."

"I would be hesitant to end one of Carlisle's companions, Edward. I would consider it a great favor if you would show me what drives you to this decision."

Marcus knew that if the boy was serious, he would find the death he sought. Edward was not the first suicidal vampire to petition the Volturi, and he would not be the last. Those who were refused tended to attempt public rampages to force the Volturi's hand. His brothers knew as well, so they did not bother to mention it aloud. The only question was whether Edward gave Aro what he wanted or forced Aro to take it before his death.

Edward acquiesced.

Aro stood from his throne and descended the steps, his black cloak flowing gently behind him. Renata, in a dark grey cloak of the highest rank of the guard, made as though to follow him. He waved her away. Aro removed his right glove and offered his hand to Edward as if for a handshake. Edward took it. The pair stood for a second like finely detailed statues.

During the brief conversation, Aro's bonds had been shifting slightly. Everyday interactions with people caused minor fluctuations in the nuances of relationships. But several seconds after touching Edward, Aro's nest of bonds changed rapidly. A single slender thread of pure gold appeared and stretched out into the distance, towards someone who was not present.

Aro released Edward's hand and ascended the dais, aiming towards the chair where Marcus sat. Marcus briefly brushed his fingers across his brother's palm, sharing what he saw and his conclusions. Aro then returned to his seat.

"You seek death because your mate has died," Aro said.

Edward winced and bowed his head.

"A very valid reason," Caius said.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. Edward jerked his head up to meet Marcus' eyes.

"She is dead. I am certain."

Marcus wondered how the boy had sensed his skepticism while staring at the floor.

"You have a powerful gift, Edward. One that should not go to waste. We have… ways… of helping grieving vampires deal with their losses so they can remain in this world. Would you consider joining us?" Aro asked.

"What is this gift," Caius demanded, a hint of impatience entering his tone.

Aro smiled at Edward and nodded, prompting him to explain.

"I can read minds from a distance, though I can only detect whatever surface thoughts exist in the moment."

"I can see the value in that," Caius said. "What do you think of our offer?"

"No thank you. My initial request still stands."

"Very well," Aro said. "Let us vote. Caius?"

"No. Take more time to think. Return to us in a week if your mind has not changed."

"Marcus?"

"No. You can see the bonds I see around you. Your mate bond is frayed and tarnished, but not broken. Your mate is not dead. You have no reason to die."

Edward replied, "I called her father's house. They are planning her funeral."

"There is something that doesn't add up here, Edward. My vote is also no. Listen to Caius. Take a week, consider our offer, and return to us," Aro said.

"Thank you for your time," Edward said. He bowed and left the room, shoulders slumped in despondency.

"You may leave us," Are said to the guard after Edward's departure. Aro paused for a second while they complied. "Three of Carlisle's children are gifted. He has a daughter, Alice, who can see the future outcomes of decisions. And her mate is the most powerful empath I have ever seen. He served as a second in command of a southern army in the later half of the 19th century, controlling the emotions of newborns to keep them compliant."

"Carlisle failed to mention those details in his letters," Marcus said. It was no surprise. What fool would flaunt gifted vampires under Aro's nose? What imbecile would taunt Caius with one who had committed a crime?

"We need to speak with the empath soon," Caius said. "If he is reformed and repentant, we can impose a sentence of 100 years of service. I'm sure his mate would follow him."

Aro chuckled. "And Carlisle could not complain. He would understand the need for reprimand, and he would probably get the boy back unharmed."

"You are avoiding the elephant in the room, brother," Marcus whispered.

Aro turned to Marcus with an intense stare. Marcus locked eyes with him for a moment, and then glanced beyond him to address Caius.

"Aro saw his mate in Edward's memories."

"Congratulations, brother," Caius said. "I suppose we will be taking a trip to America immediately? We can pick up Carlisle's son while we're there."

"No," Marcus said. "Since Aro didn't see her in person, he doesn't know which person from the memories is his mate. He wouldn't even know that he saw her, except for my bond sight. He doesn't feel a thing. All I see is a single thread."

Aro spoke, his voice tense with frustration. "Edward has encountered thousands of humans all over the world in the past several years. Especially this year, which he has spent traveling. It would be extremely impractical to expect to find her by retracing his steps."

A week later, Edward returned with his sister and his mate, who was very much alive. They all declined invitations to join the guard and received warnings to turn the human woman in a timely manner. Aro eagerly took the opportunity to search Edward's mind again but found nothing. And so, the Cullens took their leave.


	2. Chapter 1

**I was having fun writing, so here's chapter 1!**

Sophia Swan stood at the kitchen counter, spreading apple butter on her toast. She took her time. She was eavesdropping on her father and her twin.

"Bella, honey," Dad said. "You're just not getting over him. You've done nothing for months. You go to school, come home, and study until you go to bed. The only break you take is to cook. I think you should visit your mother. Put some distance between yourself and his memory."

"What? Leave Forks? No! I want to stay with you, Dad."

"It's been four months, Bella," Dad pleaded. "I really think you need help."

"I'm staying. You know, Sophia never hangs out with anyone. You never bother her about it."

"That's normal for Sophia. It's not normal for you. _You_ know that your sister has always liked animals more than people. And she has hobbies. She reads, which you don't do anymore. And she goes to the barn almost every day after school." Charlie sighed. "At least consider talking to someone. I can try to find a psychologist that will take our insurance."

"You want me to talk to a _shrink_?" Bella asked, offended.

"There's nothing wrong with needing help, Bells…"

"I'm fine. I'll make plans with the girls tonight. Catch a movie."

Dad gave in. "Alright, Bella. I've got to go to work. Have a good day at school, girls." Dad walked back into the kitchen and gave Sophia a hug, then put on his gun belt and walked out the door.

Sophia carried her plate of toast to the kitchen table.

"Not one word," Bella threatened.

Sophia was surprised. She'd seen more life in Bella in the past five minutes than in the previous four months combined.

"So what movie are you going to see, and who with?" Sophia asked innocently.

"Oh… I've heard there's some new horror movie out. I'll see if Jess is interested. Want to come?"

"No. You know I'm not interested in horror movies. You aren't either, as far as I'm aware. Why don't we see the new Disney movie instead?"

"I'm just in the mood for a horror movie." Bella shrugged and shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, ending the conversation. When Bella finished her breakfast, she took her bowl and Sophia's plate to the sink.

"Thanks," Sophia said, and jogged up the stairs to her room to grab her backpack. She left if by the front door and went to dry the dishes that Bella had washed. Then they took their things to their truck and drove to Forks High.

* * *

After school, Sophia, Bella, and Jessica Stanley met at the truck.

"Are you coming, too?" Jess asked.

"No," Sophia replied. "Bella's just going to drop me off at home."

"I get shotgun then," Jess declared, hopping in.

"Not the barn?" Bella asked disinterestedly as she stuck the key in the ignition. That had been the original plan. Bella would drive Sophia to the barn, and Dad would pick her up when he got off work.

"Dad called during lunch. He's going to have to work late tonight. There's no one to take me home."

Bella nodded and started the truck.

"The barn?" Jess asked, curious.

"Yes. There's a small stable south of town. I groom and exercise horses, clean stalls and tack, and mend things. In return I get to board a horse there and have a lesson each week."

"Wow!" Jess said. "I didn't know you had a horse! I rode once, at my 10th birthday party. It was sooo scary. Do you race him?"

"No." Sophia smiled. "He's a retired racehorse, though. He had 10 starts, but he wasn't very good at it, so his owners rehomed him."

"Sophia will go on all day if you let her. I wouldn't ask her any more questions," Bella said.

"Do you have a horse, too?" Jess asked Bella.

Sophia snickered. "No. The summer after seventh grade, we went to Girl Scout camp. We got to do a trail ride while we were there. At the start of the ride, Bella asked if we would get to go fast. She was told no, of course. But near the end, on the way back to the barn, her trotted like three steps to catch up to the horse in front of it. You should have heard Bella scream!"

"So…." Jess said.

"So, no, Bella doesn't have a horse. She hasn't ridden since. Too scared!"

"Enough about me," Bella said hastily. "What's up with you, Jess? Still dating Mike?"

Sophia pouted and stared out her window. She didn't care about the high school drama scene. Jessica spoke almost non-stop the rest of the drive home. Darryl was dating Erin. Emma dumped Matt. Ethan was cheating on Olivia with Kayla. Mike was doing this, Mike wasn't doing that. Mike was so sweet, Mike was so dumb.

Sophia shoved the truck door open as soon as it came to a complete stop at the bottom of the driveway. She lugged her enormous backpack with all her textbooks out, and then gave the door a slam.

"Have fun!" she called. Jess waved and Bella nodded. Sophia walked up the driveway to the front door and pulled the spare key from its hiding place. She unlocked the door with the hidden key; then she locked it behind her, like any Chief's daughter would.

She settled upstairs in her bed with the latest Tamora Pierce novel, a Coke, and a paper plate full of leftover pizza.

Around 8 PM, she got up to take a break and grab another soda before Dad got home. He always felt the need to lecture her about her health if he caught her drinking two sodas in a row, so she needed to dispose of the evidence.

She groaned as she stepped out of the room. It had gone dark while she was reading, and she hadn't left any lights on downstairs. At the base of the stairs the light faded away, and she had to cross the pitch-dark living room to reach the light switch. The one by the base of the stairs didn't work. After sitting in her brightly lit bedroom, her eyes were not adjusted for the dark.

Half way through the living room, she heard something from the kitchen.

 _Clop._

The kitchen floor groaned as though someone had shifted their weight. Sophia froze, straining to see in the empty house. Hear heart pounded. She held her breath to hear better.

 _Clop._

Was the second sound closer than the first? Sophia hastily backed several steps towards the dimly lit staircase. But that was the wrong decision.

 _Clopclopthudthudthudthudthud_

The thing crossed from the hard-floored kitchen to the carpeted living room, slamming into her. She flew back several feet and landed in a sprawled heap in the dim puddle of light at the foot of the stairs. The back of her head bounced off the bottom step. Lights flashed across her vision. Something grabbed her right shoe, the part of her closest to the darkness. She kicked with her other foot. Connected with a flash of pain in her ankle. She rolled over. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something fly upwards, away from her foot. She tried to scramble up the stairs, but her limbs wouldn't respond fast enough. Her left ankle flared with pain when she tried to put weight on it.

A car door slammed outside.

Her legs finally decided to cooperate. She shot upstairs, tripped once or twice. She burst into her room, slamming the door behind her. Was there anything nearby that she could use to block the door? Nothing that was easy for her to move. She rushed to her purse on her desk and pulled out her pepper spray. The cool feel of the cannister in her palm calmed her, and she turned towards the door.

"Sophie? Bells?" Dad called. Sophia hesitated for a second, then called back.

"Dad?" She walked to her door, opened it, and peaked down the stairs.

"Hey, Sophie.," he said. "Is Bells home yet?"

"No," Sophia replied. She could hear the quiver in her voice.

Dad could hear it too, and he came up the stairs, eyes crinkled in concern. He paused and smiled when he saw her holding her pepper spray.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Did I scare you?"

"Yeah," Sophia sighed, attempting to laugh it off with a half-hearted chuckle. "I've just been sitting up here all day since I got home. I guess I was too lost in my book and wasn't expecting to hear someone outside."

"Tell you what. As an apology, I'll pull some fish fry out of the freezer and we'll get that started before Bella comes home and makes us eat something healthy."

They chuckled, this time an honest one on Sophia's part. They walked back downstairs together. Maybe Sophia had just run down the stairs too fast, slipped, and hit her head. Her scattered brain had created the rest.

Dad pulled a packet of fish out of the freezer and put it in the microwave. Just to be sure, Sophia checked the back door and first floor windows. All were closed and locked. If someone had been there, and fled when Dad arrived, there was no way they could have locked the doors behind them.

Sophie wandered back into the kitchen and pulled a can of green beans from one of the cabinets.

"So, how was your day?" Dad asked.

"My English teacher assigned us an essay. But the calc teacher decided to forgo homework this weekend, so it balances out. And I heard a lot of gossip from Jessica Stanley on the way home, if you're interested." She grinned.

"Jessica Stanley?"

"Yeah, she's the one going to the movie with Bella. Say, did you know Bella likes horror movies now?"

"Um. No?"

"Well, that's what she said they were going to see."

"I take it that's why you're here and not with them," he teased.

"Yep. I'd like to sleep tonight."

The microwave beeped. Dad went to put the dethawed fish in the oven.

"Well, I'm going to watch the game. Interested?" he asked.

"Nah. I'll finish my book."

Dad was still on the couch, and Sophia was reading at the table, when Bella got home twenty minutes later.

"Fish?" she asked, sniffing the air. "We had pizza last night. I was planning on having salads."

"Lighten up, Bella. It's a Friday. No one eats healthy on a Friday night," Sophia said.

Dad turned the volume down and came to the kitchen.

"I'd love to have a salad tomorrow, Bells, if that's alright," he said. Sophia could tell that Dad was placating Bella. She hadn't bugged them about their diet since Edward left, and Dad was encouraged at this hint of normal behavior.

"Sure, Dad," Bella said.

"At least I pulled green beans out for tonight," Sophia said as a truce. Bella gave her the faintest of smiles. Sophia didn't know what had gotten into Bella today, but she didn't care. Come to think of it, it actually was nice to have a sister with some personality instead of a zombie.

"So. How was the movie?" Sophia asked.

"It was pretty bad. We should have seen the Disney movie instead."

"I told you so. Next time I pick the movie. If you can't sleep tonight, don't come crying to me."

"Shut up and put the beans in the microwave. The fish will be done in five." Bella gave Sophia a gentle shove.

"As my queen commands." Sophia bowed and did as ordered. "But this means you have dish duty."

Bella flopped in a chair and slapped the table with her palm.

"I'm waiting for my supper, peon!"

Dad turned off the TV and joined them for dinner.

* * *

After Sophia turned off her light, she rushed to her bed and dove under the covers. She still felt the childhood sense of safety. Everyone knew that the monsters couldn't get you once you were tucked in bed. Unless you were foolish enough to leave a limb hanging over the edge.

She had decided that The Thing was a figment of rattled brain. But the dark room brought back memories, and her eyes darted from side to side. She eventually closed them and slowed her breathing. She needed her sleep. Weekend barn chores started early.

That night she dreamed. She cruised through the forest on four legs, breathing in and out to test for scents. But the air was still and carried nothing to her. Snarls split the air somewhere ahead. She quickened her pace, curious.

A black man stood facing a pair of wolves. One wolf was dark grey, the other black. Another pair of wolves howled in the distance.

The most astonishing thing was the wolves' size. At the shoulder, they were almost as tall as the man.

The man had seemed ready to fight two wolves, but apparently, he didn't like his odds against four. He turned and fled. The first pair of wolves gave chase, and the second sang their approach.

Sophia followed, wondering what to do. Defend the man? Join the chase? It was only a dream, after all. The game excited her, and there was no harm in giving in. And the wolves were gorgeous unusual creatures that piqued her curiosity. The other wolves, a brown and a white, caught up to the pair. The four surged ahead together. The black and the grey had been holding back, staying close enough to the man to avoid losing him, but waiting for their companions to add to their strength.

The man noticed that the wolves were gaining. He suddenly changed directions. The wolves followed the man, and Sophia followed the wolves. The wolves fanned out. One by one they would speed up, nip at the man's heels in an attempt to trip or flank him, and fall back when he lashed out. The teamwork was flawless.

The man became used to their one-by-one testing. The brown wolf to the far right took his turn to nip at the man, and the man slapped at the brown's muzzle. But as soon as the man had started to turn, the black wolf on the far left lunged and sunk his teeth into the man's left thigh. The man made a desperate leap into the air. He caught hold of a branch half way up a tree. The black wolf still clung to his thigh. The man repeatedly swung himself from the branch like a gymnast to bash the hanging wolf into the tree. The others circled below, unable to lunge without risk of biting their swinging comrade by mistake.

The wolf let go. The man began to spring from treetop to tree top. The wolves paused for a second to make sure the black one was okay, and they continued the chase.

A breeze formed, finally delivering information to Sophia's nose.

The scent hit Sophia like a freight train. The wolves _stank._ It shocked her back to reality. Here she was, content to watch a man be murdered by a bunch of animals. They were impressive, yes, but still animals. The man's life was more important. She was angry at herself for being so lost to reason.

By this point, Sophia had forgotten that she herself was running on four legs. She had even forgotten that she was dreaming.

She surged ahead, gaining ground on the white wolf that was nearest to her with every stride. She was faster. She was stronger. She felt powerful, enraged. Deadly silent. Or maybe the wolves were just too lost in their chase to notice their own pursuer.

She stretched her neck, reaching, reaching, gaining, gaining, almost… There! She grabbed the wolf by his back leg, crushing the bones in her jaws. She dug her feet into the ground, sliding to a stop, and she flung the wolf into a tree. He yelped in pain and shock. Sophia screamed in rage, drunk on the power that flowed through her veins.

"Sophie! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her shoulder.

Sophia sat up, still screaming, and tried to punch the face that hung over her.

The person cursed and stepped out of reach.

"It's okay, Sophie. It's me!"

Sophia panted, staring at her in confusion.

"Sophie?"

Understanding crashed on her like a bucket of cold water.

"Bells?"

"Yeah. You okay? You scared the crap out of me. I'm the one that's supposed to wake up screaming. I've never heard you scream before." Bella paused. "You didn't even watch the horror movie." Bella looked at her expectantly.

"Sorry. I don't know what that was. Maybe even the thought of a horror movie is enough to give me nightmares." Or maybe the tumble down the stairs had addled her brains.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I didn't get punched."

"What's going on here?" Dad asked from the doorway.

"I was getting a good night's sleep for once, and Sophie decided to ruin it by having my nightmare for me."

"Really? That was you screaming, Sophie?"

"Apparently."

"She tried to punch me, too."

"Did she connect?" Dad asked.

"No."

"Did Renee have you two take martial arts classes in Phoenix?"

"No."

"Hm. Maybe that's something to consider. Now let's go back to bed. Are you alright, Sophie?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

He hesitated. "Are you sure? You were a little flighty when I came home, now that I think about it."

"The mere thought of me seeing a horror movie made her jumpy," Bella announced, obviously proud that the movie hadn't interrupted her sleep.

Dad relaxed. "Alright, girls. Goodnight."


End file.
